Aleera
by Kiss.Of.Darkness
Summary: She's alone.It was always like that.She waits for change, though she knows it will not come.She's cursed,she lives a life full of pain and misery.It'll never be easy,a vampires' life never has been.It's only the beggining though,the beggining of a Legacy.


**Title ; **_Aleera_

**Author ; **Kiss.Of.Darkness

**Disclaimer ; **I Do Not own Harry Potter, Nor Hogwarts, Nor the Characters in Harry Potter, Not At All.

I Own Solely The Characters You Do **_Not_** recognize **( _Aleera / Main Character )_**.

**DO NOT COPY**

**Prologue ; **_Waiting_

**Date Begun ; **Friday, November 5, 2004

**Date Finished ; **Friday, November 5, 2004

**Date Posted ; **Sunday, November 7, 2004

_Memory's a blank,_

_You're hurting and you don't understand,_

_This thing called Life,_

_It's moments like this you feel you could cry,_

_You've been through the spin cycle, you've been hung out to dry_

_All the things that you do,_

_Crazy things that Life puts you through,_

_It's nothing, nothing to you,_

_Everyone's so freaked out,_

_That is what Life's all about,_

_It's nothing 'till it happens to you,_

_You see through it like nobody e_

_- Lea Longo, Unclear_

- -

She sits and waits.

She's always waiting.

Never does it stop.

Time is stroking away, yet still she waits.

She won't stop, she knows it's hopeless.

That it's never going to change.

She knows it's meant for her.

By the will of God or the Devil, she does not know.

But she knows it's meant for her, and her alone.

It's her Life, her Curse, and ultimately her Fate.

She does not believe in Destiny,

But Destiny believes in her.

It's not easy, she knows as much,

But then again, When has a Vampires' life ever been easy?

To be born into this world,

To have lost the only thing she knew,

But to have never _really_ known them.

Them, they had been killed on the eve of her Birth.

She was born from a dead womb.

Found in the cold streets, void of emotion.

Thats what her life has been. Always.

Cold, and Empty.

And dripping with blood.

It's always been her blood, except that once,

When she was born.

But never the less, it was always seen to be her fault.

Though she was young, she understood much.

A couple had taken her in, unaware, uninformed, uncaring.

Not able to have a child of their own, she was a replacement in their eyes.

They had sent her off to boarding school,

The moment they found out.

Found what she was.

A Love Child, a Crossover,

What she was, was unheard of.

Witch Child, Spawn of the Devil.

A Witch,

A Vampire,

The hated being of Everyone, Everywhere.

She was shunned, Not the object, not the reason of their laughter.

She was the object of their fear,

Hard Core Ignorance.

It was what she lived each day,

Each day of her Lonely, Miserable Life.

Until him.

He Was, He Is, and Always Will Be,

Her Everything.

He had shown her Life.

True Life.

A Life that was _worth_ Living.

They had everything, and so much more.

They were going to be happy, _Always,_

Genuinely happy, True Bliss.

They were all going to be happy.

Let them be Damned if they didn't like it,

They were going to be happy,

With or Without their Ignorance.

Him, Her, and the little Life growing inside _her_ womb.

But some things can't last forever, and so,

Their Forever came to a Sad, Horrible, Heartbreaking End.

He Left, No, He was _Taken_,

Taken from the Living, Taken from Her,

And Tossed in amongst the Dead.

And so, again, her life continues Cold and Empty.

Everyone Hates Her Now,

Even her so-called _parents_, who tolerated her, will have Nothing,

_Nothing_, to do with her.

It's not easy, she knows as much,

To live not only a life, but for a Lifetime.

To have Lost, to have Loved, and to have Lost Everything again.

To be Alone forever was more than hard enough,

But to bring another life into A Harsh World, where Blood means _Everything_,

And to have to witness what was done to you, be done to someone,

Who looks at the world as something Wonderfull, Something More.

And have to witness the Bone Crushing, Dissapointed, Devastating Look in someones eyes,

That You Have Carried In Yours, For So Many Years,

Is More Than Enough, To Break You,To Shatter You.

She sits and waits.

She's always waiting.

She waits for change.

It'll never change.

Time is stroking, yet still she waits.

Still she waits, she's always waiting.

The train Engine sounds, she's on her way.

Aleera sits and waits.

Still she waits, she's always waiting.


End file.
